the pain i bare
by rayraysakurablossom
Summary: what happens when hermione is abducted, draco finds her and all hell breas loose read nad find out some harryron hermionepansy dracohermione
1. abduction

-1Oh by the way I don not own Harry Potter or ANY of other characters .. That's J.K. Rowling

Ch 1 : Abduction

---Hallway---

Hermione innocently walked down the hall making her way to Potion's class(can you believe she is actually late!) when she heard something behind her. She turned but no one was there so she shrugged and turned back around. Hermione shrieked from surprise as a person came out in front of her. The person was dressed in black and you couldn't see their face behind their mask. The person held out a tissue and reached for Hermione. Hermione screamed but the person put the tissue over her mouth. Everything went black and Hermione felt heavy. She fainted.(Seems the tissue had chloroform on it)

---potion's class----Harry & Ron

" I wonder where Hermione went to?" Harry asked Ron concerned. "I don't know she's never been late before." Ron stated trying to actually focus on not blowing up his polygenic potion.

---the other side of the room-----Draco

"Hmm Potter is worried about something…not that I care…Probably had a dream about his boy toy Ronsy the stupid red-haired weasel." Draco thought. He had finished his potion 10 minutes ago and was thankful Blaise had gotten partnered with Goyle away from him. He looked at Potter and Weasley and noticed no Granger. "Hmmm where's little miss always so right mud blood." Draco thought. Draco looked around the room but didn't see the bushy haired girl. "Hmm she's late too wonder if she's crying in the hallway.. I'll go see if I make it worse." he thought as he asked Snape to use the restroom. "No, you may leave for the rest of class considering you have your work done and everyone else is too incompetent to finish anytime soon." Snape replied, shocking Draco for a moment with his kindness. He grabbed his books and walked out. His feet carried him down the hall and that's when he heard someone scream, "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" His body froze "Granger" he thought.

To be continued


	2. discovery

-1 I so not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters …there

Ch. 2 Discovery

----in the classroom---

"Harry?" Ron asked. "Hmm?" Harry replied not really interested. "Umm…well I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade…gulp.. With me?" Ron stuttered. Harry turned around so fast and saw a tomato- faced Ron ad blushed. "Umm sure" Harry replied rather quickly. Both boys smiled and blushed and then tried to distract themselves from each other. ( he he )

----in someplace-----Hermione

She felt pain everywhere, mostly in her bum though..(wonder why? He he) Everything was dark and she couldn't see anything. She was bent down on her hands and knees and someone was making her scream horribly. Someone was raping her. ( & from the behind no less!!le gasp) She couldn't fight whoever it was " probably a slitheran" she thought. Whoever it was had used there wand and she was now emotionally messed up to do anything. Her cheeks were wet from tears and throat hurt from screaming every time the person rammed into her. "God someone help me save me I don't care who it is anyone is better than this!!' She screamed again in agony as the person pounded her harder.

---in the hallway---Draco

"Granger! I know it was Granger!" Draco thought as he rushed to the screaming voice in pain. He turned the corner, saw nothing. He heard the scream again. He ran down the hallway finding a door that led to an old class room. He listened into the door and heard another scream and whimpering. He opened the door and heard the scream louder. He walked in and his mind grew fierce and his anger soared to the limit. (Hmm wonder why?) Here was non- other than this hated woman, Pansy Parkinson. Ever since 3rd year everyone knew Pans Parkinson was a hermaphrodite and that she preferred girls to fuck. Some people liked it and other hated her, like Draco. His eyes saw that she was totally into something. Pansy was holding someone's hair and fucking them.(from behind) " God Sick!" he thought. He looked to see who the sorry sap was and froze, stone cold. "Pansy..KILL..NOW!" was the only thing in his head.

Continued in chapter 3.


End file.
